1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to disposal of human wastes in toilet systems in which the system has to be maintained in a toilet holding tank for a prolonged interval. In particular, this invention pertains to the disposal of human waste in situations; such as, portable toilets, vehicles like aircraft, buses, trailers, boats and the like, having chemical toilets where it is impractical or proscribed to jettison the waste material in a short time interval.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art has seen a wide variety of different approaches to the treatment of human wastes or the like in chemical depositories over protracted intervals. The systems that have been developed for the prior art have been satisfactory for a short interval of time in alleviating problem with bacterial growth and odor. Recent developments in transportation and in city codes and the like have precluded the random discharge of waste materials, particularly where the additives contained toxic and non-biodegradable material such as heavy metal products. Typical of the prior art approaches are the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,653,499 relates to a storable stable paraformaldehyde sterilizing composition including a metal tripolyphosphate and a pH between 10 and 11, as well as other ingredients. 4,043,911, describes sterilization of holding tanks and like by quaternary compounds at a pH of 9-11 or higher. 3,883,303, describes the method for controlling odors in recirculating toilets by including in the toilet a composition containing borax and paraformaldehyde in the amount of 100-5000 parts per million. 3,208,936 describes an antiseptic recirculating toilet composition employing water, isopropanol solution, of quaternary amine such as 60 percent isopropanol solution of 1-(2-hydroxy-ethyl) 2-n-alkyl-lbenzyl-2-imidazolinium chloride in which the alkyl group is either oleic acid, 29-54 linoleic acid and 46-61 percent oleic acid mixture or stripped coco fatty acids along with amyriad of other compositions; including an acid selected from acetic and lactic to buffer the composition to a pH of approximately 5, formaldehyde, Methyl Violet and Alizarin Blue Sapphire G dye, stabilizing agent, an indicating dye selected from a group betal methyl umbelliferone and soluble fluorescein, disodium phosphate and an odor masking agent, such as cashmere oil or musk oil. 2,998,390 describes a recirculating toilet sump fluid in which quaternary ammonium salts such as p-diisobutyl phenoxy ethoxy ethyl dimethyl benzyl ammonium chloride monohydrate is employed in conjunction with boric acid and the like to buffer the material to a pH of about 5 to prevent precipitation. 4,022,911 describes a disinfectant composition comprising a quaternary ammonium compound, a phenol and formaldehyde for killing bacteria. 3,941,696 describes sterilization of holding tanks by quaternary compounds at a pH of 9-11 or higher. 4,010,277 describes a synergistic composition containing polyoxyethylene sorbitol hexaoleate having about 40 oxy-ethylene groups for controlling growth of slime in cooling water systems and effluent water treatment. 3,892,846 describes an animal bedding material treated with hydroxamic acid or salt thereof to prevent the decomposition of urea and malodor accompanying such. 4,007,262 describes an odor control system for use in a chemical toilet in which a neutral or basic transition metal salt of an inorganic acid or a lower aliphatic organic monocarboxylic acid is dissolved in aqueous ammonia or aqueous solution of a strong water soluble organic amine that is subsequentially acidified with sufficient mono- or poly-functional carboxylate acid or other suitable acidic ligand to produce a transition coordination compound and buffer system having a pH in the range of about 6.5 to 7. 3,749,672 describes a stabilized solution of N-halo compounds in which stability is provided by the inclusion of a buffer to neutralize the effects of hypobromite, hypochlorite, or hypoiodite. 3,734,291 describes waste treatment systems in which a macerator macerates the waste and provides mechanical entrapment, as by filtration. 2,990,266 describes a method for controlling plant growth in which substantially equal molar portions of a lower mono-alkanolamine and paraformaldehyde are present in combination with benzene. 3,903,259 describes a method of deodorizing diapers and human excretia with a chemical composition comprising an acidic material, antibacterial material, and a solvent selected from a specific group. 4,034,078 describes a synergistically effective composition of an enzyme such as protolytic enzyme and a ferrous salt composition. 3,881,008 describes a process for controlling slime with N-2-nitrobutyl-morpholine and N-alkyl-dimethyl-benzyl ammonium chloride.
3,459,852 describes a deodorizing treatment of aqueous solution comprising mixing a sulfide-active alpha, beta unsaturated aldehyde or ketone in an amount sufficient to form a sulfur-containing reaction product. 3,785,971 describes a waste treatment material for preserving refuse and waste material within a container comprising a mixture of paraformaldehyde, an alkali material, a masking agent, a colorant and a wetting agent. 3,350,652 describes the use of anti-microbial composition including silver, sodium hypochlorite, hydrogen peroxide and formaldehyde.
More recently, environmental protection agencies of the federal government and the like specify where discharging of waste materials is permissable and where discharging is proscribed. Compliance with these regulations often requires holding waste materials for a much longer period; for example, forty-eight hours or more; than heretofore was necessary. This extends the need for treatment and particularly odor control. This is true not only of buses, airplanes, boats, and the like, but also of recreational vehicles.
Several designs of toilet systems are in use today, but each incorporates a type of holding tank where solid wastes reside. In the holding tank is where the odors must be suppressed. In order to accomplish this goal, a deodorant additive should perform certain activities. It must subdue bacterial growth. It must destroy odors emanating from newly received waste. It must contain in solution offensive gases generated during the degradation of organic matter.
The prior art systems buffering to a pH of 5 and above have frequently killed bacteria for periods of up to twenty-four hours; but they fail in providing odor control for periods of forty-eight hours or longer.